The Tumblr Experimentation
by I Worship Steven Moffat
Summary: So this is really, REALLY weird. I'm not even going to lie. It's an AU where Castiel discovers Tumblr and becomes close friends with one of the fangirls. The fangirl in question is based off of me :3 Rated T for lots of kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note! So, I know. This is just friggin' weird. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how I got the idea. I would say I was stoned, but I am not a druggie. This is awkward. Anyway, I do NOT own Supernatural-it belongs purely to the creators and the CW. If I DID own it, Destiel would be canon and this would be an episode because YES. Might continue it, might not. Review and let me know! *NOT SMUT. There's a lot of kissing, but this isn't a smut fic***

"Mmf," I groan, opening my eyes and rubbing them. It's pitch black in my room and quiet as always. A quick glance at my bedside clock informs me of the time—three a.m. I sit up, my soft comforter sliding off of my chest, and look around. What could have woken me up? Then I see him and jump so bad I hit my head on the backboard of my bed.

"Jesus _Christ_," I moan, staring up at the angel.

"No, sorry."

I roll my eyes at Castiel's sincerity. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I…no reason. I'll just go." He looks down and I sigh.

"No, no, you can stay. Sit down," I say, patting the bed next to me. Cas obliges and I immediately tuck my legs up, my knees pressing gently into the small of his back. Cas slumps against my legs and I wrap my arms around his midriff, smiling. He used to just sit, his back straight as a ruler, but over time Cas has gotten used to me.

"So what's up?" I ask, removing my arms and pulling my blanket back across my chest.

Cas shrugs. "Nothing, really," he says, his voice gravely.

"Come on…" I say, tugging at his trenchcoat, the material soft beneath my fingers. "You woke me up. Tell me."

Cas smiles, tugging one side of his mouth up. "I'm serious."

"So why are you here?" I ask, grinning, my tongue between my teeth. Cas glances at me, looking slightly confused.

"Because I felt you might want to talk."

"Oh, yeah, right," I mutter. Cas arches one eyebrow but doesn't get the chance to say anything because I grab him by the trenchcoat and kiss him, hard.

Cas doesn't pull away like he usually does and I pull him down to me. His hands move around to my back and he returns the kiss almost feverishly.

"Not so junkless now, are you?" I breathe, one hand pressing into the small of his back, the other tangled in his soft brown hair. Cas responds by pulling me up to meet him, my chest pressed to his.

I hear him murmur something that sounds like 'shut up', but I pull him closer so he can't finish the sentence.

Then, abruptly, I am lying down again and he is sitting up, and we are both panting, trying to regain our breath. I whistle.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that…you don't usually do that," I saying, my fingers idly fiddling with his trenchcoat. Cas usually finds this odd, but tonight he looks at my hands, curiosity playing around his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. Believe me. It's definitely not a bad thing," I say, laughing. Cas smiles again, looking shy.

I lift up the covers and gesture for him to lie down.

"I—don't sleep," he says, "at least, I don't like to. It seems a waste of time to me."

"I wasn't asking, Cas," I say. "I want to cuddle."

"Cuddle…?" he asks, looking confused. I laugh and tell him to get under the covers.

"Relax, Cas. It's nothing obscene. I just want to talk to you and, y'know, kiss a bit."

Cas reluctantly climbs into bed with me fully clothed, his coat brushing my bare legs. I curl up next to him, my head on his heart. Or rather, his vessel's heart. I inhale, and the wonderful smells that accompany him swirl around me.

"Okay, now you're supposed to stroke my hair or something, I think," I mumble. I hear his soft laugh as he places his hands lightly in my hair. I breathe out deeply, fingers playing with his tie.

"So, how're Dean and the moose?" I murmur.

"Good. Well, they were good earlier today. I don't know right now," Cas says softly. I nod.

"And Bobby?" I ask, stretching my arms up to play with his short hair.

I feel him shrug. "He should be fine, otherwise Dean would have called me. I haven't seen him in about a week, though."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's enough 'bonding' for now," I say, grinning. I lean up and kiss Cas softly, without the feverish intensity of earlier.

"Mm," I say when I've laid my head back down. "That was pleasant. You're a good kisser, Cas. You deserve an award."

"Thank you."

I lie there for a few moments, my fingers laced through his, just thinking. The thing about Cas and I is that we're not 'lovers'. Usually what happens is we talk and I kiss him for a second or two. Then he pulls away and is off. I like tonight, though. It's good to get away from routine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HIIII! So I decided to continue this, for reasons unknown to the general public. Seriously, what the hell. Anyway. Please enjoy and review whether you liked it or you didn't. In the case of the latter, I'd love it if you guys could tell me what I can do to improve! Thanks everyone xoxo**

**P.S. I'm considering changing the name to something along the lines of 'Part-Time Lover, Full-Time Friend' or something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or any of its affiliates. It belongs purely to the creators and the CW. If I DID own it, Destiel would be canon. Also I would make this an episode.**

* * *

"Katie."

I groan and pull the covers up over my head, only to have them gently pulled back.

"Katie."

"What?" I grumble, staring around blearily. Castiel slowly comes into focus as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Dean just called. They need us at Bobby's," Cas says.

"And you had to wake me up at eight a.m.?" I demand, rolling out of bed reluctantly. Cas shrugs.

"Time is volatile," he mutters, picking up one of my books and examining it. I roll my eyes and stumble over to the dresser, picking out a random change of clothes. I don't even bother asking him to turn away before stripping naked; it's much too early to care about stupid things like that. Cas averts his gaze politely anyway, his eyes roaming the walls of my bedroom. I grab a backpack and stuff a few changes of clothes inside, along with my laptop, and shove a pair of boots on.

"Right. You ready?" I ask, looping my arm through Cas's. He nods and suddenly we are standing outside of Bobby's house. I fall down and Cas sags under my weight. He grunts with effort as he pulls me into his arms and carries me inside.

Sam spots us first and stands up quickly, helping me into a chair. "Whoa, whoa. What happened?"

My face is white with pain. I manage to get out, "Ankle…broken…" before it becomes too painful.

"I'm sorry," says Cas, looking sincere. Bobby runs to get a brace, while Dean questions the angel. Sam gives me a glass of water and some pain meds, which I immediately ingest. On top of the travel sickness and my ankle being broken, I've now procured a headache.

"You guys…deduce," I say deliriously, grinning like an idiot. "Okay, Sherlock?"

Then I black out.

* * *

"Ow."

I blink and everything comes into slight focus. My ankle hurts like hell, but the brace is on and it's no longer misshapen. All of the others—Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Castiel—are seated around the table, examining a map and several books. Cas looks up when he hears me and hurries over.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I mutter, rubbing my eyes. Dean sits down beside me, holding out a mug of strong tea.

"Thanks. So, what was the call to action all about?" I ask, sipping it and grimacing. "What the hell did you put in this?"

"Vodka. It'll make you feel better. And we're trying to figure it out. There've been people reported dead with huge claw marks gouged into their chests, along with a weird symbol. It looks like this." Dean holds up a sketch of some sort of symbol. I look closer.

"Is that a…?"

"Chimera, yes." Dean gave me a sort of half-smile. "I've been told that that's sort of…your department."

I nod. "Um, yeah, okay. I'll look into it. Can you bring me my computer, please?"

Though I'd like to say it's because of my stunning looks or my puppy-dog eyes, I think the only reason Dean actually fetches my computer is because he feels bad for me. I take it from him with a smile and a thank-you and turn it on.

Sam ends up lounging in the chair next to mine, our forearms barely grazing as we dig up things regarding the case.

After about a half an hour, Sam opens his mouth to speak. "So—"

"If you say 'so get this', I'm going to decapitate you," I say through gritted teeth. The pain in my ankle has flared up again and I'm feeling slightly irritable.

Sam stares at me. "Um, sorry. As I was saying…supposedly the Chimera appears once every hundred or so years and takes some dozen people. However, according to multiple accounts, he not only murders them, he takes away their humanity."

Dean furrows his brow. "How exactly do you take away someone's humanity?" he asks, turning to Cas for answers. The angel clears his throat and I know it's going to be a lecture.

"Cas, before you slip into college-professor mode, please just get to the point," I say, wincing as I shift my ankle into a more comfortable position. Cas raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Um, basically it's like taking away their grace," he explains.

"But I though grace was only something angels had?" Sam said.

"It is. Removing a person's humanity is essentially turning them into a shell. They're completely empty. And what do you do when you're crazy and you have an empty being? You fill it with something. Namely, the urge to murder and do whatever the 'owner' requires. It's sick, actually, because humans themselves are capable of doing it. For example, if Katie wanted to remove Dean's grace to turn him into, say, an effort-free match—"

"OI!" I yell. Dean fails at concealing his grin and settles for looking anywhere but me. Cas clears his throat again, looking slightly puzzled.

"Sorry, Cas. Go on," I mutter.

"As I was saying, if Katie—you—wanted to remove Dean's grace to turn him into an effort-free boyfriend, all you would have to do is recite a few key words in Ancient Greek. See, the Chimera is from Ancient Greece so the spell would have to have originated from there."

I nod appreciatively. "Good to know. Especially because I took an ancient Greek class…oh, the possibilities."

Dean winks at me and I grin. Sam and Cas exchange uncomfortable looks.

"So anyway," I say, to diffuse the tension, "I managed to dig something up as well. Look at this." I turn my computer around so that the others can see it.

"No way," Sam muttered. "There is no way."

"Yes. This is an actual painting. I mean, there are records going all the way back to Ancient Greece which, as we know, is where the Chimera originated. It's real."

"Caesar?" Dean demands. "As in, _Caesar_?"

"Yes."

"But Caesar was Roman," Sam says. I shrug.

"Well, yes, but who knows? Maybe he had some relatives that were descended from the Grecians. Not everyone was pure Roman. All I know is that somehow, Caesar was turned into a Chimera. Probably a bite from one when he visited Greece. I mean, obviously the creature wanted him out. Caesar was attacking his home! But the weird thing is, Chimeras haven't been sighted in several hundred years. So…why are they popping up randomly now?" I ask.

"Well, we've seen weirder things," Dean muttered, remembering the arachne, also from Ancient Greece.

"So where is the place where the people have been murdered?" I ask, closing my laptop. Dean jabs his finger at a point on the map.

"Place called New Town, North Dakota."

"Anything weird going on? Lightning storms, anything like that?" I ask. Cas shakes his head.

"I've checked for all the usual things. There is virtually no reason why Caesar would go there."

"Virtually?" Dean asks, crossing his arms. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there might be something he owned there. Perhaps an old artefact, passed down generation by generation."

Sam bites his lip. "I'll look it up, try to find something out. You guys mind getting some food?"

Dean and I stand up at the same time, me somewhat shakily. "Damn my leg," I murmur, stifling a giggle. Castiel rushes forward to help, concern laced through his features.

"I can heal it for you if you wish," he says. I nod, gritting my teeth to stop from crying out. Dean looks slightly uncomfortable, and leaves before I can ask him about it. Within seconds, my ankle is good as new, with only a thin scar marking where it had broken.

"Thanks, Cas," I say, giving him a quick hug before following Dean outside. "Hey!"

He turns to face me, unlocking the driver's door of the Impala. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you look like that just now?" I ask, getting into the beautiful old car and buckling my seatbelt.

"What do you mean?" he asks, but his jaw tightens and I can tell that he knows exactly what I mean. I whack him. "OW! What the hell?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you idiot," I say. "When Cas said he could help my ankle, you stared at him like he was a madman."

"I did not!" he protests, steering the car expertly onto the road. I glare at him, crossing my arms. Dean ignores me, a smirk playing around his lips as he turns up the radio. My favourite song in the world—Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas—is playing, but he's being ridiculous so I switch it off.

"No Kansas for you until you admit you've been acting strange. I have told you a million times, Dean: Castiel and I have a completely platonic relationship."

"That's not—" Dean splutters, his face fuchsia. "It's completely off the point! I wasn't—"

"Oh, shut up," I say, turning the radio back on. "A blind person could see it."

Dean clears his throat and looks forward, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. I grin innocently, singing along to the radio.

* * *

**A/N: FYI MY CHARACTER (look she's named after me and everything!) IS A DESTIEL SHIPPER BECAUSE THEIR LOVE IS LEGENDARY OKAY KATIE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't my favourite. I like some parts, but it was difficult to write. Also, it gets pretty philosophical! In chapter four I'm definitely going to brighten it up, change the mood to something happy.**

* * *

"Dean looks uncomfortable. What did you say to him?" Sam whispers to me, grinning. We're standing in the kitchen, our computers in front of us.

"I told him that he's being an idiot because he's so obvious a blind person could see it," I murmur back, stifling a laugh. I look into the living room and see that whenever Castiel glances at Dean, the latter gives a sort of awkward half-smile and looks away.

Sam snickers. "What did he do?"

"Turned beet red and tried to tell me some crap that went along the lines of 'it's not like that'. So naturally I told him to shut up."

Sam holds out his hand and I high-five him, my hand about three times smaller than his own. Then again, Sam is comparable to Sasquatch. Or maybe Bigfoot. We laugh quietly for a few minutes before Dean saunters in, looking suspicious. "What are you two snickering about?" he demands, looking directly at me.

"Nothing," Sam and I say in unison, hitching looks of unconvincing innocence onto our faces. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever you girls are gossiping about, quit it. We have work to do." He stomps back into the living room and I collapse in a fit of giggles.

"SHUT UP!" I hear Dean roar from inside the living room. I shut my mouth, winking at Sam, and stroll into the other room, whistling merrily.

"Hi, Cas," I say, kissing him on the cheek and peering over at the books laid out in front of him. His back stiffens momentarily, then relaxes. I glance at Dean real quick, noting with satisfaction that his cheeks are slightly flushed and he's avoiding looking at Cas.

"Hello, Katie." Cas' voice is, as always, blunt and to the point. Lately, though, it's grown to resemble normalcy, almost fondness, especially when he talks to Dean. Cas' voice is deep and gravely and sometimes I just want to push him against a wall and kiss him hard. But I don't. Kissing is only for when he visits me at night and even those times are few and far between. Except for last night. We never mention what happens during the dark hours, because I think Cas expects me to brush him off like everything is, in fact, nothing. It's not, though. I crave the few moments I have with him alone, even if I only kiss him for a moment and then he is gone. Sometimes we just talk for a few minutes and he leaves again. I don't know what was different about last night, for Cas to respond so desperately. Something must have been serious and I fully intend to question the angel.

The thing about me and Cas' relationship is that we aren't anything that would resemble healthy or stable. He visits me in the dead of night, I kiss him, and he blasts off to Heaven with his ghostly wings flapping. We're not friends with benefits because I have never intended to make Cas feel obligated to have sex with me. Sex isn't in the equation, especially because I don't even like it that much. Everything always feels too rushed, too warm, too…needy. I'm not a needy person and I never want to be. I don't like pressure, I don't like the consequences of having a relationship.

Cas and I are like…part-time lovers. Oh God. That sounds disgusting. Never mind.

"Cas, can I speak with you in private?" I ask, clearing my throat. He looks up curiously and nods. I see Dean watching us out of the corner of my eye but ignore him. I have slightly more important things to deal with than a moody boyfriend.

"Cas, are we going to talk about last night at all?" I whisper after I've dragged the angel into a separate room and locked the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know, how you kissed me. It was good, it was _really_ good, but why did you act like that?" I ask, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Castiel flushes unnaturally and I have to force myself not to smile.

"That was…I apologise. I did not mean for such a thing to happen." Cas' impossibly blue eyes squint into my own.

"I just…wanna know why you did it," I say. I feel so bad, and so helpless, watching him struggle for an answer.

"I've been having difficulties," Cas mutters, looking away from me. The gesture is so vulnerable, so _human_.

"Difficulties?"

"My vessel, he…desires such things as intimacy. I acted without thinking last night. I apologise for everything."

"Castiel, you have nothing to apologise for, okay? Nothing." I step towards the angel cautiously.

"No, I should be working harder to appease Jimmy Novak's…desires. I, uh, should go. I need to see if Dean has found anything else out." Castiel turns and places his hand on the door knob, but I grab his trenchcoat. His head slowly rotates to look at my hand clutching the soft fabric. "Katie, I—"

"Shut up," I reply, pulling him to me. I kiss him breathlessly, not even caring that it takes several moments before the angel responds, placing his hands gently at the small of my back. I shove him against the wall despite his murmured protests, gripping his coat so hard that my knuckles turn white.

Then I pull back, straighten his tie, and huff out my breath. My heart is beating so rapidly I think it might burst out of my chest. "Er, sorry," I mutter, unlocking the door and fleeing. Dean looks up when I speedwalk through the living room.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Walk," I say shortly, fighting not to break into a run. I manage to get out of the house before I take off, crying for some reason I cannot fathom but laughing as well. My breaths are heaving and uneven and I don't know where I am going except _away_, away from the angel with the impossible eyes.

I must be a mile away at least when I spot him. I freeze. "Castiel."

His face is void of emotion, and his head—isn't it always—is tilted to one side, like he's confused. I can see his blue eyes from here, the sun glinting off them. "What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms and shivering despite my coat.

"I was merely going to offer to take you back to Bobby's," Cas says. I clear my throat and shake my head.

"I, um…no, that's fine. I can just walk back. You go on ahead, okay? And, Cas, I'm sorry about earlier." I avoid his piercing gaze and instead examine a blade of grass.

"It is not of import."

When I look up, smiling, Cas is gone. I sigh and kick up gravel from the road, getting dust on my shoes. "Crap," I whisper, brushing them off. I begin the long, slow walk back to Bobby's.

After about ten minutes, I am deeply regretting my refusal of Cas. It's getting colder by the minute and I'm still in the middle of nowhere. I silently curse myself for being such a stubborn dumbass but I don't bother calling him. I like it at Bobby's. It's quiet and the cold helps to clear my head so that I can think. I don't know what's wrong with me, why I keep doing this to Cas.

Contrary to the evidence, I don't want to hurt the angel. I just want him to be happy and nothing of the sort could come if he were with me. It's…impossible, improbable, ridiculous. Can't I be happy too, though?

* * *

**A/N: Coming up in Chapter Four: Destiel fluff! Sam being a jackass! Katie/me not being philosophical! STAY TUNED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fourth chapter yay! So I lied. Sam is not a jackass. OH WELL it's a lot shorter than I envisioned, but I'm very pleased with the end result. THANKS A BOOTY PATOOTY TON TO MY LOVELY FRIEND Sam-and-Sherlock-in-the-TARDIS FOR HELPING ME WITH THE FLASHBACK! I love you, all of you. *gestures to all of you* Chapter Five should be on its way in the next couple of days, but I've got some holiday stuff happening soooo I might not get a ton of writing done. Thanks for sticking with me, loves!**

* * *

"Whoa, are you okay?"

I nod, shaking. "Just a little cold," I manage.

"You've been gone for hours," Sam says.

"Yeah, s-sorry about that. I took a w-walk and I went farther than I thought." I sit down in one of the chairs, untying my shoes with trembling fingers and curling into a ball so tight I have doubts of whether I'll ever be able to straighten out.

"A _walk_?" Dean demands, looking bewildered. "A person doesn't just go out for a walk and be gone for three hours."

I roll my eyes. "Fine! A run. I went on a run."

"How far did you go?" Sam asks.

I avoid both their gazes. "A mile, okay? I used to do track when I was in middle school. I run."

"Okay. Add that to the list of things I didn't know about you," Dean mutters, turning back to whatever he's been reading.

"Where's Castiel?" I ask.

"Gone," Sam says. "He decided to go check out that town and see if he could discover anything. Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, is there by any chance a gateway to Hell anywhere near here? I'm a bit chilly," I say, shivering violently. Sam grabs my wrist.

"Holy crap, you're frozen solid! Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrug. "I'm a stubborn ass, Sam. Why do you think?" I accept the blanket he passes me, wrapping it around myself and sinking lower into the chair. Dean snorts. I flick him the finger and clear my throat. "So did you guys get anything done?"

"A bit. But it's late. You should go to bed, okay?" Sam asks, giving me his big puppy dog eyes. I hesitate before rolling my eyes and sighing.

"Fine, fine. Don't stay up too long." I give them both hugs and amble off to the room I normally inhabit during my stays at Bobby's. I fall into bed and am asleep before I hit the mattress.

_Dean, what's 'Tumblr'?" Castiel asked, squinting at the computer screen with his head tilted to one side. Dean shrugged, paying more attention to the map laid out in front of him than to his best friend._

_"I dunno. Ask Sam."_

_As if on cue, Dean's younger brother meandered in, holding three beers. "Sam?"_

_"Yeah, Cas?" Sam asked, offering one of the drinks to Castiel, who accepted it._

_"What is this 'Tumblr'?"_

_Sam leaned down, examining the computer screen. "Well, looks to me like a social website, kinda like Facebook. I guess people blog about TV shows or books that they like. Why?"_

_Cas shrugged. He was bored, so he—naturally—had decided to go through Dean's things. That was when he had discovered the strange device. Sam joined Dean at the table, reading a random passage of a book aloud. Castiel tilted his head to the side, clearly confused._

_"Dean, come here," he said abruptly. Dean looked up, arching one eyebrow, and joined the angel._

_"What is—oh dear God, make it stop!" he said, shielding his beautiful green eyes with one hand._

_"Oh, that is sick."_

_"Dean, I don't understand. How do these people know what we look like? What is this drawing depicting us intended to symbolize?" he asked, flustered. Dean would have laughed if there had not been a disturbing sketch of himself and Cas taking up most of the screen. Castiel looked almost as freaked out as he had been when Dean took him to the brothel._

_"Just—scroll away, Cas. Just scroll away," he muttered._

_Castiel shrugged and obliged, the space between his eyebrows wrinkled with confusion. He did not understand the purpose of the drawing. Was the artist implying that he, Castiel, an angel of the Lord, was partaking in relations of a sexual nature with Dean Winchester?_

_Dean wandered back to Sam's table, shaking his head vigorously as if trying to permanently remove the image of the drawing from his brain. Sam laughed at him, deep dimples showing._

_"Man. I'm going to need some brain bleach," Dean muttered gruffly, passing his hand over his face and shaking his head some more before seating himself._

_Cas used the little contraption that Sam called the 'mouse'—although in his opinion it looked nothing like a small rodent—and scrolled through various drawings and photos, occasionally stopping to quizzically stare at different things. At one point he paused, narrowing his eyes in confusion as he stared at yet another drawing._

_"Sam?" Castiel asked, tilting his head in the way he did whenever he didn't understand something. Needless to say, he tilted his head a lot. Sam stood and ambled over to him, his arms swinging by his sides._

_The angel pointed at the screen. On the blue background of the website a black and white drawing depicted Sam and Gabriel, obviously in the midst of a kiss. Sam's eyes widened and he stumbled back, looking like he was going to be sick._

_"I trust this has never happened before." Cas stated, watching Sam's face intently._

_"Yeah, you could say that. I would never" – he squinted at the caption below the picture – "'give in to the throes of fiery passion' with Gabriel." Dean barked out a laugh, guffawing at Sam's contorted facial expression._

_Castiel scrolled some more and came upon the picture he had shown Dean a few minutes earlier. Sam burst out laughing. "Wow, Dean. I never knew that you were so flexible. Is that position even anatomically possible?"_

_Dean turned beet red and took a long pull of his beer, muttering under his breath about something that sounded like "At least I didn't canoodle with Gabriel" and "Stupid Sam."_

_Cas glanced at the bottom of the picture quickly, noting the tiny pale grey text that read:_

**_source: consulting-idjts-in-the-tardis_**

_He clicked on the name, and his eyes grew wide when he was sent to another page. According to the page, the artist of the picture was someone named 'Katie'. Losing interest, Sam went back to his spot beside Dean and resumed his research._

_The angel clicked around on the page, finding more and more drawings depicting him and Dean in innumerable different situations. He clicked on a link that said '__**ask me anything. All I require is your firstborn'**__. He placed his hands on the keys and began to slowly type. He asked the girl how she had known about Sam, Dean, and himself, and if she was an enemy._

_Clicking 'submit', he watched his message fly away. He narrowed his eyes and clicked the tiny red 'x' in the corner of the screen. To his surprise, the browser window closed. Castiel shrugged to himself and slowly closed the lid to the laptop._

* * *

**A/N: p.s. that is my real Tumblr URL so if you are also on Tumblr feel free to talk to me and stuff! Let me know if you want to be friends/get married. KATIE OUT**


End file.
